Better Left Unsaid
by zaynabee10
Summary: A glimpse into Percy and Annabeth's life while they grow from best friends to something more and how they almost fell apart.


AN- Hey guys this is a one shot I've been wanting to do for a while. I hope you guys like it and if you love it maybe a sequel? Okay enjoy.

_**I'm gonna say things like, "Shut up and kiss me!"  
**_It was freshman year Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were best friends. Everyone knew it, every guy and every girl. If you were dating Annabeth you were dating Percy and vice-versa. They were best friends nothing more nothing less they would deny it if you asked if they liked each other because who needs feeling to complicate things right? It was common sense to know that you don't mess with either of them. Like when Annabeth was dating Luke Castellan while she was in 7th grade and he was in 8th. He broke her heart and rumor was that one day he walked home and somehow got a black eye on the way there. The next day Percy came to school with bruised knuckles. Occurrences like this happened like when Percy had been dating Rachel and she cheated on him with some jock. The rumors had spread like wild fire when Rachel Dare's hair had been dyed bright blue. The next day Annabeth came to school with stained blue hands. The list could go on and on but the main thing was that you messed with one and the other would mess with you. Everyone believed that Percy and Annabeth should be a couple. Percy had loved Annabeth all day every day more than a friend, but he never told her afraid of losing her friendship. Annabeth had loved Percy all day everyday more than a friend, but she never told him afraid that she would never be good enough for him, that he deserved someone better.

It was sophomore year when the couple name 'Percabeth' had been made for Percy and Annabeth. They had both scoffed at the name even though they both wanted oh so badly for it to exist. They remained best friends though. Sophomore year was the year that Percy had started to get good looking according to the girls. He had also joined the football, basketball, and swimming teams. Percy's popularity had started to grow as well as his looks. Not to Annabeth though he had always looked good to her. They sat with each other at lunch, they went to each other's house after school, and they did homework together. They were still the dynamic duo. Later in the year Percy's popularity skyrocketed when he became the team captain of the swim team and on the varsity football team. Annabeth was still a nobody, but Percy promised they would be stuck like glue till the very end. He kept to his word always choosing time with Annabeth over anything that could gain him popularity.

It was the last game of the season. Annabeth had come to Percy's last football game because he had begged her to. She sat in the crowd and cheered when everyone stood up. She didn't really understand the game, but she was here for Percy and she would support him just like he supported her. Annabeth was not stupid though and soon enough she learned the game and was cheering for real. As Annabeth's interest deepened in the game the score grew. The score was 114 to 110**(1) **with 30 seconds left on the clock the players gave it their all. Annabeth watched in awe as the ball soared through the air landing in multiple players' hands until it reached the hands she knew so well. She looked at the jersey #21 as the player ran at lightning speed to the end of the field.

_3...2... TOUCHDOWN! _

The crowd cheered as Goode High won the championships. Everyone rushed out onto the field as the announcers chattered away.

"And the win goes to Goode High! With a final touchdown scored by Percy Jackson!"

"Wow John that kid really has it. I mean a sophomore on varsity? Amazing!"

"Yes. Yes. You got it Bill. He sure made it a good game with a score of 120 to 110 Goode High creamed Blue Crest High!"

Annabeth didn't hear the rest of the commentary over the yelling she ran out into the field looking up and down until she spotted his jersey. He had just been set down by the team and was being congratulated when Annabeth caught up to him. She tapped him on the shoulder with a wide grin on our face. She was met with his green eyes when he turned around; his signature grin was plastered on his face.

"Percy you scored the final touchdown!" She exclaimed.

"Well looks that someone became educated in the study of football." He smirked at her. She laughed and slapped him playfully.

"You did awesome Percy!"

"Only because you were here." He smiled at her. She smiled wrapping her arms around him to hug him. He grinned and picked her up spinning her around.

"Percy let me down!" She shrieked while laughing. Annabeth usually didn't act like this, but Percy bought out the best in her.

"Nope." He said as he slung he over his shoulder while walking around the field. She shrieked with laughter and punched his back. Percy frowned slipping Annabeth over to where her face was in front of his face. She frowned and started punching his chest. He laughed as he ran up the bleachers all the way to the top. By this time Annabeth had given up and was just lying on Percy. Percy reached the top of the bleachers and turned around.

"Hey Annabeth look." Percy raised his hand motioning to the purple, pink and orange sky. Annabeth lifted her head falling Percy's line of vision, she gasped when she saw the sunset.

"It's beautiful." Percy smiled watching Annabeth look at the sunset. The sunset was beautiful, but Percy had his eye on something else. He smiled at Annabeth.

"Hey Annabeth...?" Annabeth drew her attention away from the sunset looking into Percy's eyes. She squirmed a little trying to get comfortable on his shoulders when he looked her in the eyes. Before Percy could lose his nerve he leaned up and kissed Annabeth. They both kissed back cherishing the moment as sparks flew through both of their bodies.

"OMG Check it out! Percabeth on top of the bleachers!" The student body pretty much screamed in joy. Percy pulled Annabeth down from her shoulders.

"Annabeth you're so beautiful and I've liked you forever will you be my girlfriend?" Percy asked nervously.

"Of course." Annabeth smiled.

"Real_l_y? Oh gods. I've liked you forever and I don't know why I never told you but..." Annabeth laughed as Percy rambled on.

"Shut up and kiss me Seaweed Brain!" Percy laughed and leaned down to her height capturing her lips with his.

_**Don't play me – just kiss me.**_

Percy and Annabeth had dated each other through high school. They never had big fights just small arguments, but they always made up in the end. They were teenagers that we're madly in love and everyone knew it. It was their junior year and everyone was preparing for their SAT's. Annabeth and Percy were lying under the shade of a tree inside the Goode High courtyard. They were both laying on a picnic blanket in the shade. Percy was on his back and Annabeth was lying on his stomach, Percy was trying to study in his Math book he had one headphone in his ear the other out just in case Annabeth needed to tell him something. Annabeth lie on Percy's stomach while reading her copy of _Pride and Prejudice_. Percy slams his books closed making Annabeth jump.

"Ugh how are you even supposed to do Math? This majorly sucks." Annabeth smiled and looked into her boyfriends sea green eyes.

"Maybe if you wouldn't listen to music you could study." She said picking up his iPod and rolling it in her hand. Percy laughed.

"Trust me. Maroon 5 isn't the problem." He grabbed his iPod from her and set it on the ground beside him. "If only there was someone so smart who could help a handsome young man with his Math homework..."? He sighed dramatically "Oh well, I guess I'll just fail math sigh, so close to making everyone proud only to be let down." Annabeth glared at him. He gave her his pout face knowing Annabeth couldn't say no. She sighed.

"But Elizabeth Bennet needs me!" She whined.

"I need you!" Percy said he looked down at her on his chest. "Pretty please with sprinkles on top?"

"And whipped cream?" Annabeth questioned. Percy smiled.

"Pretty please with sprinkles on top and whipped cream."

"Okay. I guess I can spare time in my schedule for you." Percy's face broke out in a grin.

"Yayyyy!" He cheered Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You're such a kid."

"But you love me anyway." He said sitting up and kissing Annabeth on the cheek she pushed him away grinning.

"Shut up you loser. Come on lets get to work."

"Okay!" Percy exclaimed sitting criss cross applesauce in front of Annabeth. Annabeth grabbed his math spiral and book and opened them.

"Okay question one an airplane flies against the wind from A to B in 8 hours. The same airplane returns from B to A, in the same direction as the wind, in 7 hours. Find the ratio of the speed of the airplane (in still air) to the speed of the wind."

"Wait What? Can you repeat that?" Percy asked he was smart, but honestly it was challenging for him."

"Here look." She said as she began writing how to set the problem up. "Let x = speed of airplane in still air, y = speed of wind and D the distance between A and B. Find the ratio x / y against the wind: D = 8(x - y), with the wind: D = 7(x + y) 8x - 8y = 7x + 7y, hence x / y = 15."

Okay. Next problem." Percy said.

"Alright. The sum an integer N and its reciprocal is equal to 78/15. What is the value of N?" Percy's face lit up.

"I know how to do this one!" He smiled.

"Okay well write it out and walk me through it so I can check your work." Percy began writing.

"Okay Annabeth I think this is right. N + 1/N = 78/15 Multiply all terms by N, obtain a quadratic equation and solve to obtain N = 5." Annabeth went over Percy's work in her head checking to make sure it was right.

"Yep you got it Perce. Great Job." Annabeth and Percy had continued to study and by the time the SAT's came Percy and Annabeth both passed with amazing test scores, well amazing for Annabeth Percy on the other hand passed with all B's. It was now the summer before the two of them went into senior year. Percy and Annabeth had both been applying for colleges they had the perfect plan. They had both decided on applying to colleges in New York and then living together. It was kind of and unsaid agreement and Percy had planned on asking her once he found out that they both got into colleges in New York. By the end of senior year Percy and Annabeth had both applied for colleges Annabeth at Columbia University for Architecture and Percy at Long Island University for Marine Biology. After they had both been accepted into the colleges and Annabeth had verified with Percy that she wanted to go to Columbia he bought an apartment that he and Annabeth had been looking at a couple weeks ago. When they had first seen the apartment Annabeth had described it as 'beautiful with a technique that was gripping yet thought proving and that the apartment held a charismatic kind of touch to it.' Percy hadn't been completely sure what it meant, but he would kill to see the way her face had lit up when she saw that apartment and that to Percy was better than all the money. So the day of there graduation after Annabeth's valedictorian speech he took her out to dinner. They went to Manhattan Italian. Percy had dressed up in a suit while Annabeth was wearing a red dress that had straps and she wore a black kind of jacket on top with her black flats. When Percy had seen her he could have sworn his jaw broke from how far it dropped. He smiled as he hooked arms with her and walked her to the restaurant her knew this was who he loved. After they had finished eating the two of them were walking in the moonlight when Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. When the time was right Percy stopped and gave Annabeth a silver ring it it had and infinity sign on it and on the other side it had the words 'Seaweed Brain's Wise Girl' Engraved into the metal. Percy held up his hand indicating that he had the same ring too.

"Annabeth I know we've been through a lot and you just accepted into Columbia and I'm going to Long Island University and those two schools are in New York..." Annabeth just smiled.

"Yes Percy those two schools are in New York." She laughed when his face went red.

"You are so not making this easy."

"Seaweed Brain I will never make anything easy for you." She said and he pulled her closer.

"Will you move in with me Annabeth?"

"Don't play with me Percy."

"I'm not joking you're going to Columbia I'm going to Long Island and I bought us that apartment that you loved." He said there was worry in his voice. Even though he had Annabeth he still was afraid of losing her.

"Just kiss me." Percy pressed his lips against hers and Annabeth still felt the same sparks she had felt 2 years ago.

"So that's a yes?" Percy asked scratching his neck.

"Yes Percy. Yes I'll move in with you." Percy grinned and kissed Annabeth he had always felt those sparks. Right now it was perfect. For now it was perfect.

_**I told you once, "Get out my life.**_  
_**I don't need ya, I'll be alright."**_  
_**But some things are better left unsaid.**_

Percy had just got home from a long day at college. He wiped his feet on the welcome mat outside their door. When he walked in he kicked off his converse tiredly throwing his messenger bag on the bench in the kitchen. He walked to his and Annabeth's bedroom to hear her shouting angrily. He knocked on the door, once, twice, three times, but no one answered. Percy opened the door only for it to be slammed back in his face. He stared at the door confused until the doorknob twisted again. He looked up to see who had opened the door to be met by and angry Annabeth.

"What the hell do you need Percy?" Annabeth asked him angrily. She was wearing a white button down shirt and a navy blue pencil skirt her hair was in it's usual work bun, but with strands of hair falling out.

"You sounded angry so I came in to check on you." He said worry lacing his voice. Annabeth looked at him angrily.

"I don't need your help I'm fine." She spat. Percy looked at her in shock.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in an unsure tone.

"Yes. And I would be even better if you would just leave." She snapped. Percy was starting to get angry.

"I was just trying to help!" His tone was frustrated.

"I said I don't need you're help! First I have a bad day at work then I come home to this? I don't need this!" She yelled.

"Next time, just call whoever at the office pissed you off and yell at them!" He snapped at her.

"I don't need you're damn attitude Percy!" She was yelling at him loudly.

"I was just trying to help Annabeth! But you're to damn stubborn to let anyone help you!" He replied yelling by this time they had re-located to the inside of their room.

"You aren't my husband I don't need you're help!" Her words were dripping with venom and Percy felt the anger and hurt rise in his chest, but Annabeth wasn't done she grabbed her hairbrush and threw it at him while screaming. "Get out of my life! I don't need you!" Percy caught the hairbrush in mid air.

"You don't mean that Annabeth." Percy said softly.

"I do mean it. Get out Percy."

"Fine I'll leave." He said as he stormed out of the apartment. Annabeth stood there stuck in the same spot until she heard the door chime indicating that Percy had left.

_**So tell the truth and hit me hard**_  
_**A broken heart is all I have now**_  
_**But some things are better left unsaid**_

Annabeth had finally processed life without Percy. It was sad she didn't feel like she was living anymore she felt as if she was just going through the motions. Wake up, Breakfast, Work, Lunch, Home, Dinner, Sleep, Repeat. It was a numb alone feeling yet she couldn't shake what she had said; the words had just left her mouth in a fit of anger. The anger wasn't even directed to Percy, but it had come out of her mouth like it was. It wasn't as if Percy was any better either to him all he felt was hurt no anger just hurt. It was the same to him everyday he ran through the motions and every night he would pull out the wedding ring that he had wanted to give Annabeth then stare at the infinity ring that he never took off and he would cry himself to sleep. Every night Annabeth would stare at the infinity ring Percy had given her, she would read the words over and over then she too would cry herself to sleep. Annabeth never called Percy too scared that he would be too angry to come back. Percy never called Annabeth fearing that she never wanted him back. Every time one of them picked up the phone they would dial then hang up deciding that what they had to say was better left unsaid.

**_And I swore that I would never say_**  
**_I miss you more every day_**  
**_But some things are better left unsaid_**

Sometimes it get's hard going through the motions it feels as if there isn't anything left to hold on to. That's how Percy and Annabeth felt. They were to deeply in love and they had both said things that weren't true. They missed each other more and more every day, but they were both to stubborn to say it out loud. Inside deep inside they knew they could fix it that they weren't completely broken. Annabeth's schedules were off her work station out of order it was chaos sometimes she would go out with her friends, but barely talk she grew distant without Percy. Percy was her weight to the world the only thing that kept her steady. Without Annabeth Percy was a mess. He was more forgetful than usual and couldn't keep focused he too was distant not going anywhere just cooped up in his apartment. Annabeth was his weight to the world in a different way she kept him weighted down to the world she kept him from floating away. They each tried to forget the other instead they missed each other more. They couldn't help but be driven brink of insanity when they had decided to just let go and forget.

**_If you wanna party, put your hands up_****_  
_****Put your hands up put your hands up**

They were both at the same bar how they ended up there? It was to forget the other. Percy pulled up a chair ordering a couple beers. He spotted a girl in his peripheral vision. She had blond curls and grey eyes, but he was to drunk to care. He didn't want any one but Annabeth, but he was in a drunken state of mind and decided to go talk to her. Annabeth being the smart witty woman she was had only one martini and was not at all drunk. However she was a bit buzzed so she wandered off to the dance floor. She started dancing, but whenever a guy came up to her to dance she pushed him away because she only wanted one person. Percy. Annabeth made her way back to the bar in need for a drink. She held up her hand ushering the bartender over then held up one finger.

"One water please." He nodded moving to get Annabeth her water. As she waited someone tapped her on the shoulder. Annabeth was face to face with sea green eyes. She knew it was Percy, but Percy was to drunk to recognize her. He tried talking but she couldn't hear him over the music. Once the music had died down he started talking.

**_You tell a lie, blame tonight_**  
**_Too many drinks, so many reasons that some things are better left unsaid_**

"Hi." He said to her. Annabeth wasn't stupid she knew Percy was drunk but she went along with it.

"Hello." She replied kindly it was the first time she had talked to Percy in 3 months and it felt like fresh air in her lungs jut to hear his voice. "Why are you here?" She asked him.

"I wanted to talk to someone." He said childishly and Annabeth knew only her Percy was like a child when he was drunk.

"Why me?" She said with genuine curiosity.

"You look like my girlfriend..." He paused trailing off Annabeth rose her eyebrows in amusement.

"Really? Is she here with you?"

"Nope... she isn't we got in a fight..." He said softly.

"So are you here to like ask me to be you're girlfriend since you're other one is gone?" She asked she was testing Percy and she knew it was unfair because he was drunk, but technically you speak the truth when you're drunk.

"No. I only want her." He replied simply Annabeth smiled widely, but she hid it continuing the questions.

"But you guys aren't together... so..." She trailed off trying to see what Percy would say.

"Yeah, but we're not broken just bent and we can learn to love again." He said and Annabeth almost kissed him because even while he was drunk he was sweet. That night Annabeth took Percy home to their apartment and tucked him into bed because Percy had demanded she tuck him in. When Percy woke up in the morning he felt happy despite his killer hangover. For the first time in three months he felt complete waking up to Annabeth in the morning. He looked at her until her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Wise Girl." He whispered and she smiled.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." They both laughed.

"I missed this." Percy said to her and Annabeth fell silent letting her hair fall into her face. He moved her hair behind her ear delicately. "Hey what's wrong Annabeth."? He said quietly.

"Do you remember what you said last night?" She questioned and in all honesty Percy did remember he hadn't been too drunk. Percy nodded his head.

"Yeah." He said.

"Did you mean it?" She asked him. He smiled.

"Every word. I meant every word." She leaned into his chest and he petted her hair.

"I'm sorry Percy." She said.

"I'm sorry too Annabeth." He replied and they lay like that together. Knowing that it would be okay.

**_Three Years Later_**

It had been three years since Percy and Annabeth's huge fight. Percy and Annabeth had both finished college now and were moving into a house together. They were both going strong together, and although they had fights they always worked them out. It started with two teenagers that were best friends then went on to two adults that are deeply in love. Percy proposed to Annabeth and they both had their wedding. Their colors were grey and sea green. The bridesmaids were in sea-green dresses with grey bows around the waist and the groomsmen had grey tuxes with green ties. The ceremony was in a church while the reception was at the beach. Annabeth always wore two rings on her finger her wedding ring and her engagement ring. Percy also wears two rings his wedding ring that Annabeth got for him and his infinity ring. They always worked out their problems and shared there secrets with each other always it just went to show that sometime some things are better if _not_ left unsaid.

**_Life is too short. There is no time to leave important words left unsaid._**

**AN- Wow this was my first one-shot ever and I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please review! Lots of love! Also check out the song I based it off of Better left Unsaid by Ariana Grande.  
**

**I DO NOT OWN PJO OR BETTER LEFT UNSAID THE SONG**

**-Zaynabee10**


End file.
